Rock Lee's Confession
by AkitaNeru-Chan
Summary: Rock Lee has a problem. He wants to tell Tenten he likes her but he can't get up the nerve to say so. Can he be able to woo her?
1. Chapter 1

**Rock Lee's Confession**

Rock Lee sat silently in his desk chair. He had been thinking of the right thing to say all day. He wanted to at least let Tenten know how he felt, but he wondered if Neji had already told Tenten. He turned to get up from his chair when a bright, shining face looked at him from the doorway.

"Hiya Bushy Brow! You wanna train today?" Said Naruto with a wide grin. Rock Lee Sighed. He wondered what Naruto would think of his predicament. After all, he managed to get Sakura in one swift move.

"Not today Naruto. I have a very important matter to settle," He started to leave but Naruto blocked him.

"Is something wrong Bushy Brow? Your face is red," Naruto asked, his head cocked sideways while looking at him curiously. Rock Lee's face felt like it was burning.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto! Please let me though. Shouldn't you be with Sakura helping to give out missions to the younger generation? You ARE the sixth Hokage after all," Rock Lee said, hoping that Naruto would let him pass. But he was wrong, and instead Naruto leaned against the door and shut it.

"I ain't letting you out until I hear what's wrong witcha," He said, his eyes narrowing. Rock Lee sighed, maybe he should at least tell Naruto.

"I…um…have a problem," He said, his face turning such a bright shade of red it looked like a tomato. Naruto motioned with his hand for Lee to continue. He counted to three and he let it all out. "I WANT TO TELL TENTEN I LIKE HER!" He said practically screaming. Naruto's eyes widened and his face broke into a wide grin. Naruto began to laugh so hard he practically collapsed.

Naruto wiped his tears and said, "Neji keeps trying to flirt with her but she doesn't pay attention to him. You might get the same, but then again…" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You might be the one she might listen to. I say give it a try!" He said, slapping Lee on the back encouragingly.

"If that is the case that I most certainly will tell her about how I feel for her!" Lee said putting his hand into a fist.

"That's the spirit! Now go get Tenten!" Naruto said with a grin that looked like it might cut his head in half. Lee shook hands with the Hokage and left the room to go to the arena where Tenten was training the younger chuunin. He took a deep breath and called out to Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten, may I speak to you for a moment?" Rock Lee called. Tenten told the kids to continue hitting the targets with their kunai and then she began to walk over to where Rock Lee was standing. Her hair was in its usual twin buns, her giant kunai scroll in its usual place on her back, and as usual Neji was trailing behind her. Tenten looked irritated and for good reason, Neji kept on asking her why she would not go on a date with him. Despite the fact that Neji was his rival; Rock Lee was impressed by Neji's persistence.

"Yes Rock Lee? What is it?" Tenten asked. Neji looked at Lee out from the corner of his eye.

Rock Lee swallowed hard and said, "I was wondering if I could help to train the others for the Tai-Jutsu," He tried his best not to face-palm himself. Tenten looked slightly surprised, but she nodded and said,

"Sure, you ARE an expert on Tai-Jutsu so you'll be perfect for training them. Come on Lee," Tenten took his arm, "Let me introduce them for you," She said. Tenten announced that she wanted to speak to them, and then she introduced the kids to their Tai-Jutsu instructor. At some point Rock Lee noticed that Naruto was watching from the bleachers, looking straight at him, and Naruto had one eyebrow raised. It was clear from his expression that Naruto was asking if he told Tenten. Rock Lee gave him an expression that obviously said that he hadn't.

Naruto leaped from the rafters and landed next to Rock Lee. Tenten looked surprised so she gave a quick bow and said, "Lord Hokage, what do we owe this honor?"

"Rock Lee was supposed to ask you something earlier but I guess he didn't," he said, casting a quick glance at Neji and Rock Lee. Then Naruto gave Lee a small shove signaling that it was Rock Lee's to talk to Tenten.

Rock Lee could feel his hands sweating, his face started to burn, and his heart felt like it had leapt into his throat. Finally he asked, "Tenten do you think perhaps we could have lunch together?" Naruto and Neji stared, Tenten laughed and said ok. Lee couldn't restrain his joy at the fact that she had accepted and said, "I will then meet you at your place at 4 o'clock. I will bring the lunches," Tenten smiled and said that she should go home and take a shower before their lunch.

Later when Lee was stopping by the Supermarket, Naruto joined him and said, in large disbelief, "I can't believe you actually got her to agree. Maybe there is hope for you and Tenten,"

Lee gave a deep sigh and said, "Naruto I think I understand why Tenten kept turning down Neji. Perhaps she was waiting for ME to ask her. I know it sounds a bit strange, but I do think that might possibly be the case," He gave Naruto a sideways glance.

"Could be, I dunno. All I know is that Tenten might like you or she might not. Ya never know with women. Sakura was the one who said I love you first, I remember you slapped yourself when she said that," Naruto said, chuckling at the memory.

Naruto had left Lee when he had gotten to Tenten's place. Lee took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a moment or two when the door opened. Tenten came out with a yellow sun-dress, her hair loose, and a big sun-hat on her head. She said, "I thought we could go by the river for our little outing. Is that ok?" Lee was too busy staring at how pretty she looked to actually register what she had said, but he gave a weak nod in agreement.

Tenten had asked Lee if he could possibly carry her, "I just don't really want to ruin this dress…if it's ok with you," Lee however had absolutely insisted that he carry both her and the lunch. He had said that it would help him get stronger as well. So he bent down to let Tenten get on his back. She slipped into his arms comfortably and Tenten grasped the lunch in one hand. Lee blushed a little because she was sitting in his hands in such a way that he had to maneuver them so he wouldn't be squeezing her butt the entire time. He gave a little huff and leaped into the trees.

He felt Tenten grip him tightly as they zoomed through the trees. He felt at ease with her chest pressing against his back. He felt very happy. To his left he could see the very vague form of Neji following him. Rock Lee didn't care. He had gotten his wish and Neji couldn't do anything about it.

Lee arrived at the river and he let Tenten down. Tenten took the lunch basket from her arm and put it down on the soft grass. She sat down on the grass and waited for Rock Lee to sit down next to her. She smiled sweetly as she took out all the snacks Lee had brought. Tenten handed his share, and after a while they started talking.

"So Lee how is team 12 doing? Any new missions yet?" She asked. Team twelve was Lee's team he had to work with. Team Lee. That had a nice ring to it. Tenten was recruited as training instructor so Lee got to see her often.

"Oh, Team 12 is doing splendid! We have done several C-rank Missions, plenty of D-rank missions, and one B-rank," Lee replied.

"Wow! A B-rank mission this quickly? Well your team IS pretty amazing in the training sessions. Still, that's great," Tenten said, smiling.

Lee could see Neji watching them from a distance. Rock Lee kept talking with Tenten until the sun began to set over the horizon. Tenten had asked if she could watch the sun set and Lee had brought her to the top of a large hill. Tenten said, "Thank you Lee. It always gives me a sense of comfort to see the sun set," Lee agreed with her. They both sat down and watched the sun set.

At some point Tenten had put her head on Rock Lee's shoulder because she was slightly sleepy. After the sun had set, Lee was about to stand up when he realized she was asleep. Lee blushed at the sight of her slowly breathing on his shoulder. Gently, and quietly, he put his hand on her face, and gave her a quick kiss. Tenten stirred in her sleep but she did not wake. Rock Lee picked her up and positioned her on his back so she wouldn't fall from his back. He picked up the lunch basket and he again leapt into the trees.

He arrived at Tenten's home and let himself through the door. It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. He looked around for about 5 minutes because he couldn't find her bedroom. When he found it, he gently took off Tenten's hat and placed her on the bed. Then he took the blanket and then pulled it over her. He gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave, but he was stopped by a certain Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga did NOT look happy at all. As a matter of fact, he looked absolutely outraged. He said, "Lee you must listen to me. I have been trying for weeks to win Tenten's heart and I…"

"Tenten kept rejecting you and you know that much so..." Lee interrupted but he was stopped by Neji.

"Let me finish Lee. I love Tenten, and I can assure you that I will fight for her if necessary," Neji said, raising his hands in attack stance. "Would you be willing to fight for her?" He asked.

Rock Lee looked startled because he had never seen Neji look so upset before. Lee quickly glanced at where Tenten was sleeping peacefully. Somehow, that was the only thing he needed to accept the challenge. So he said, "If you are challenging me to a dual…I accept. I will not go easy just because we used to be team-mates. I will accept your challenge," Lee raised his palm. "For Tenten's sake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Neji put his hand down, and then he said, "Then meet me tomorrow at the same spot where you kissed Tenten. I will be waiting for you," Neji gave Lee one last angry look, and then walked out the door. Lee felt very nervous about this. Since Rock Lee couldn't use ninjutsu he probably wouldn't be able to win. He heard Tenten begin to stir in her bed. So Lee quickly snuck out the door and closed it gently.

Rock Lee wondered if he should tell Naruto of what was going to happen. Maybe he could even find a way to stop this unnecessary fighting. He wasn't afraid to fight, he was just afraid he might seriously injure Neji. He planned to go to the Hall but he didn't have to. Naruto was running toward him. He said, "Well, how'd it go? What's wrong, did she reject you or something?"

Rock Lee shook his head. "No, Neji has challenged me to a duel for Tenten's hand. But I am worried about hurting him,"

Naruto laughed, "You don't have to worry 'bout hurting Neji. He's tough! Remember when I beat him in the arena?" Rock Lee nodded. "Well it took a bunch of attacks to take him down, and even after that he barely showed any sign of being seriously injured. So what I'm saying is that don't worry 'bout it. When you fight him give it your all!" Naruto Smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "I guarantee that if you go all out you can win against him!" Rock Lee gave a big smile. Naruto always found some way to cheer him up.

When Naruto left Rock Lee, Rock Lee was thinking of something dangerous. He was thinking that, as a last resort, he would use the 8 inner gates. "Only as a last resort," He said. He came to his own house and entered. He found the place very quiet. Just like Tenten's house. He grabbed a rice ball from the refrigerator and he sat down. He kept wondering about the battle between him and Neji.

He remembered what Naruto said just before he left, "I'll have Sakura near the field, just in-case Neji gets seriously injured. O.K.? Lee sighed. He would lose Tenten forever if he lost. He clenched his fist in frustration. He remembered when he had used to like Sakura, and he remembered when Naruto told Rock Lee that he liked Sakura. After that Lee hadn't tried to flirt with Sakura ever again. They were just friends now.

Lee got into his bed and closed his eyes to think. Wondered if Tenten even liked him, what if she was only happy that one day? But then why would she have done all that if it had just been a ruse? All these questions made Rock Lee sleepy. He gave a big heave of a yawn and then fell asleep.

In the morning he smelled something sweet. This gentle aroma woke him up from his sleep. He did his usual morning stretches, and then he walked into the kitchen. To his great surprise, he saw Sakura there. Naruto was also there. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Lee. "Good morning Lee, your breakfast will be coming in a moment. Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes Sakura. Would you mind telling me what you are cooking?" Lee replied. Sakura cheerfully held up the freshly made Ujikintoki Kakigori, (A special Japanese sweet) and set it on the table.

Naruto swallowed his piece of sweet and said, "You are really gonna need your energy for today so eat," Naruto motioned for him to sit down. Lee sat down and lifted his spoon, scooped up a piece of the delicacy and ate it. The flavor was so delicious it made Ichiraku's Ramen taste like cardboard. A long time ago he would have said that the sweet filled him with the power of youth, but today things were more serious. Naruto and Sakura looked puzzled and Sakura asked, "Lee are you OK? Don't you like the sweet?"

Lee held up his hand in objection, "No, this is the finest sweet I have ever tasted! Nothing is wrong with it. What, pray tell, gave you that impression?"

Sakura sighed, "Well, you just looked sad that's all,"

Lee continued to object, "Oh that was only because I am worried about Tenten. I…I do not think Neji will ever let me see her again if he wins. I just…"

Sakura interrupted by giving Lee a slap. Lee held his cheek while he got told off by Naruto, "What is with you today! What ever happened to that Bushy Brow I used to know? Are you honestly going to give up? If you give up Neji wins. Don't you understand that?" He knelt down where Lee was sitting and offered him his hand, "Are ya gonna win this or what? Are ya gonna get Tenten or aren't ya?"

Lee looked surprised. Now Lee began to realize what he had to do. So he smiled, took Naruto's extended hand and said, "Yes, will succeed in defeating Neji so that I may be able to prove to him that I am worthy of Tenten's love,"

Naruto smiled and gave him a slap on the back, "That's the Rock Lee I used to know! Now let's get moving and get over to where you need to go!"

It seems that somehow Ino managed to get ahold of the fight information and now the whole village turned out to cheer on the contestants. The village followed Lee all the way to the hill. People brought snacks, some vendors were pushing along carts, and some people were running a little betting stall. Apparently the majority voted for Neji.

It would have taken a ninja about 30 minutes to get to the hill but instead it took about 3 hours to get to the hill. Neji looked quite put out by the fact that Lee had kept him waiting. Neji approached Tenten (who was following behind Rock Lee) and took her to a spread out towel. Tenten Was wearing a pale blue dress with a yellow waist ribbon, she also wore a pale blue hat with under lace and flowers stuck in the hood. Rock Lee thought she looked beautiful. Neji smiled at Tenten and she returned the smile amiably. A man had drawn the arena with a long piece of white chalk, and the same man stood in the middle of the field and held two red flags. He raised them and lowered them signaling that the fight had begun.

Neji ran forward first. His Byakugan was activated and it was clear he wouldn't back down. Rock Lee held up his arms and moved aside experimentally. Neji aimed his gentle fist towards Lee and Lee dodged. Lee quickly retaliated with leaf tornado. Lee continued to bombard Neji with leaf whirlwind and several other attacks. Neji paused for a moment only to unleash his 8-trigrams 64 palms. Luckily Lee managed to avoid five but on the final 64 palms he got careless and his foot instead landed on Neji's chest, shooting both Neji and Lee backward. Lee dared to glance at Tenten, she looked horrified, and it made Lee feel nervous. Neji saw his opening and used his gentle fist ability. Lee was unable to escape in time and got slammed head-on. He slammed into a pine tree (which shed several needles) and Neji saw his chance. He used it rotation technique and the pine needles began to pierce Lee's suit and skin. Finding he had no choice, Rock Lee opened the first gate.

Instantly he felt himself revive immediately, Lee used his lotus and Neji was hurled into the nearest oak tree. Lee again peeked at Tenten and she had tears in her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting Lee to use his lotus on him. Neji stood up and released another assault of 64 palms. This time Lee was vulnerable and Neji was ruthless in his attack. Rock Lee was shot into a gum tree and he fell down. Finding he again had no choice he opened the second gate. Feeling his strength again revived he trudged on.

Lee was just about to open the 5th gate when Neji used his gentle fist again. People gasped in horror as Lee was bleeding. He found no other choice. He opened the next gate. He could tell Neji was hurt but not as badly as him and he continued fighting.

After an hour of grueling fighting, Lee fell to the ground. He was squarely beat. Neji stood almost on top of him and he was about to finish him off when Tenten screamed, "No! Neji please spare him!" She ran onto the field and stood in front of Neji and the Maximum powered gentle fist attack went straight though Tenten's heart and she fell to the ground.

Shizune (who was an audience member) rushed out onto the field and felt her pulse. Lee stared in shock and Neji was shaking in shame. Shizune's eyes widened, "Sakura I need you!" She shouted and Sakura came running. Shizune put her hands over the wound and Sakura did the same and the green chakra glow emanated from their hands. "Neji that gentle fist of yours cut through her bad. If she loses anymore blood she will die. Neji's eyes enlarged and Lee's heart skipped a beat. One question ran through his mind, "What would happen if Tenten died?"


	4. Chapter 4

A long moment of shocked silence passed and Sakura and Shizune managed to close the wound.

"We've closed the wound but there is still internal bleeding. We need to take her to the hospital," Shizune stated and she hoisted up Tenten and hurried as fast as she could towards Konoha. Neji was still shocked in silence. Rock Lee didn't stay for a minutes and began to limp towards the road. He didn't last, and he collapsed. The opening of the gates had put a great strain on his body. Lee felt strong arms grip him and Lee felt the wind rushing through his hair.

"You did a great job Lee, ya held out longer than anyone else had expected," Naruto said, to Lee's great surprise.

"Naruto, why did Tenten do that? She nearly died…trying to save me…" Lee let that fact sink in.

"I dunno Lee, but I think maybe she really does like you. Whaddaya think?" Lee was too weak to respond and after a moment he passed out from his injuries.

Lee was in a dream…he knew it was a dream because Tenten was running towards him in that beautiful yellow dress of hers. She couldn't possibly be running after what happened.

"Lee!" Cried a voice from far away. Who was that? "Lee!" It cried again. Why couldn't it go away? Just then, the dream world around him began to crumble. Lee slowly opened his eyes and his eyes met Neji's white eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Lee asked sleepily.

"I realized something." Neji started and Lee sat up in his hospital bed so he could listen better. "I have been blind. I didn't want to admit it but…I knew deep inside that Tenten liked you. I had to confront that when she saved you. Therefore…I will not pursue her anymore." Neji paused for a long moment. "You should go see her, the doctors said that you are well enough to speak to her." Neji's face turned to utmost urgency. "She has been in a coma for over a month. The doctors say she may die. I believe that…maybe if you're near her that she may recover." Lee took a moment for all this to sink in.

"I will go see her," Lee found that it was no large task to get out of bed. Lee still had to slightly limp in order to walk. Lee left his room and Neji followed him.

"She should be down the hall, last one on the right."

"Thank you Neji," Lee replied and limped down the hall.

Lee stared at the dark door. He took a deep breath and entered. A single ray of Sunlight illuminated the darkened room. Tenten lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Her mouth was slightly agape and the heart monitor next to the bed gave a steady beat. Lee limped to the bed and held onto Tenten's hand. Even though she was in a coma he felt he had to tell her how he was feeling.

"Tenten, I know you cannot hear me but I must tell you something. When I was younger I did have a crush on Sakura but over the years I realize how much you have matured and grown. You have become a beautiful woman and a strong one at that. Overtime I have developed feelings for you. I feel that, I love you. I am unsure if you love me the same and that is why I must ask you Tenten…Would you stay with me forever, if I asked you?"

Suddenly he realized that Tenten's eyes were slightly open and her mouth was turned up in a slight smile. "Is that a marriage proposal?"

Stunned, Lee swallowed and replied with, "Yes."

Tenten's smile got bigger, "Then I accept…" Tenten drifted off and fell asleep. Lee felt overjoyed, as if he was walking on air. He had made his confession and she acknowledged him. Neji had also realized that Tenten loved Lee as well. She had come out of her coma because of their love for each other. If Lee hadn't gotten up the courage to confess then he would have never known. So, if you ever truly care for someone, tell them how you feel or you may never know if they love you as well.

**A/N: Thank God it's finished. I really like this story cause it's so romantic ^-^ R&R I still need motivation to write the rest of my fan fictions. Flames will be used to make S'mores and hot dogs.**


End file.
